Let me tell you a story
by naudreyteampancakes
Summary: Short story of what if Ellie would have been Nate and Elena's daughter. "That's why today, with her little books, she keeps telling jokes wich make her remember her dearest family who left her way too soon: Daddy Nate, Mommy Elena,and Granpa Sully."One chapter for each of Ellie's years in this world starting by her birth, rebooting when she's 5,ending when she's 15.Joel in the end.
1. Prologue

Let me tell you a story (Uncharted/The Last Of Us crossover)  
**Ships:** Nathan/Elena, Nathan/Elena/Sully/Ellie (family)  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary: **_One-shot,_ short story of what if Ellie would have been Nate and Elena's daughter. "That's why today, with her little books, she keeps telling jokes wich make her remember her dearest family who left her way too soon: Daddy Nate, Mommy Elena, and Granpa Sully."

**Autor's note: **Inspired by a gif set seen on tumblr, my brain last night decided to be productive (or it was just in fire-way to talk of course-and decided to wrote this) Like I said it's a one shot soooo don't expect this to be the best thing ever, really.

Once upon a time, in this beautiful world, there was a man called Nathan Drake, and a woman, Elena Fisher, who had a baby. They decided to name this baby  
girl, Ellie. She grew up completely normally, exept for one thing: _she's been born and lived in a post-apocalyptical world_. Also, because her mom and dad still  
went on special adventures-that's how daddy called them-that were quite long and dangerous, sometimes, Granpa Sully, who was now way too old for all this,  
babysitted her. Telling her jokes, telling her how to make ones; he couldn't stop with all his puns. Daddy wasn't helping either. Mommy was the only one staring  
and laughing witout making any comments.

One day, something terrible happened. Ellie was about to hit 10 years old, and all her family left her: got infected, sick; _died. _

The last close person she had left was her mother, who saddly, was about to die, too. Elena, knowing that a daughter can't grow up witout a parental figure, asked one of the closest friend she had, Marlene, to take care of her girl. Ellie, also knowing that she wouldn't get to see her ever again, sweared to her mom something that'll forever be on her mind:

_"I'll never forget any of you."_

That's why today, with her little books, she keeps telling jokes, wich make her remember of her dearest family who left her too soon: Daddy Nate, Mommy Elena, and Granpa Sully.

**Autor's note: **I don't know for you, but I got feelings when I read it again. It's like killing myself... a little bit...every time.

Anyway, reviews are really appreciated!


	2. Baby Girl

**_24 april, 2018._**

"It's a girl!"

In this world, giving birth wasn't the best idea ever. Really not. Just surving on your own, normally, was tough. At least difficult. Hospital with civil and good doctors were rare-because the last ones standing were either used by the governement or the Fireflies: a group of rebels fighting against the governement, fighting for their free will and recently, trying to find a cure to this pendemic. In 2013, a violent rush of case of contamination by a mushroom, called cordiceps, has been declared in the U.S. First, the South coast, and it moved to the East, then the West and finally, the North. The country has drowned in some intense panic and since this year, it's free-for-all: everyone take care of their own and single person.

Returning to the hospitals-the one who weren't used by the governement or the Fireflies, the ones used by the rest or the population, let's just say that the quality and proprety weren't so good. But in the case of Elena, she could accept the complications related to it. With her job as reporter, she had quite few contacts and, they would help her. It has been a while since she thought about it with Nate and when finally they had a stable life, this whole appocalypse thing happened. It's been over six years now that they want a child. But after all the time that passed, they were used to this life; they have what they could call a home, people that they could trust, few good contacts, Nate was good at negociating for getting a lot of rations cards, and now, they have a family. Little, but strong, full of love; just what they needed.

"How are we gonna call her?" Nate asked Elena has they both looked at the baby girl.

"How about Ellie?" Elena smiled and turned her look on Nate's deep blue eyes.

"I think it's beautiful." He says, contempling the woman and the girl-the family-he ever wanted.

**_TBC._**

**Autor's note:** I know it's reaaaaaally small but that's all I managed to do, to write, for this first chapter. There's gonna be a chapter for every years of Ellie's life, starting by the year of her 5 years old.


	3. Greatness from small beginnings

_When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all, And the blood run's stale._

_I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you. But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide._

_-Demons, Imagine Dragons._

**August 8, 2023.**

"Daddy...Daaaaddyyyy..."

The four of them-Nate, Elena, Ellie, and Sully-we're usually sleeping in the same room. Each of them had a place to sleep for themself, tho. Sully on the couch and Nate and Ellie were on the ground. Ellie, who apparently couldn't sleep, called her father. Sully was sleeping though, Elena was still not back from her 'walk'-that's how she calls it-even if Nate remembered her several times that taking some walk after the curfew was dangerous. That woman is stuborn as hell, Nathan always thought. So, because he was the only person Ellie could eventually think about, that's who she called for.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I can't sleep."

He smiled and moved besides Ellie.

"And why can't you sleep?"

"Its too hot... and i'm scared."

He chuckled, like you laugh at some cute commentary from a child; she did was right. It was around 27°C around here. They could feel the heavy humidity in the air and no sign of fresh air.

But...why was she scared?

Nate made Ellie sat, who moved closer to him."Why would you be scared, Ellie?" he asked."We're all here, you're in security, nothing can happen to you. You're protected." She seemed sad, somehow afraid of something that could happen. She looked at her dad and said, with one of those faces that are just too cute:

"Mommy's not there."

Nate made a smile, but a sad smile.

"But she's gonna be there soon, don't worry."

"She's gone for hours now. She said she'd just take a walk. She still not there. Daddy, i'm scared... I want mommy to come back." she answered quickly after him.

"C'mere."

Ellie went in her daddy's arms, hugging him. That's all she wanted; some recomfort.

After few minutes, she felt asleep, still in her arms and that's when Elena came back home. Nate put Ellie back on what seemed to be her bed and ran to Elena, quickly but silently so he wouldn't wake up the two others. Especially Ellie; it had taken a while for her to finally fell asleep. Elena had tried to not make any sound so no one would ever notice she had been gone for so long. But, unfortunately, Nate did noticed his wife was back so she got the chance to be interrogated.

"Where were you?" he wispered, angrily.

"Well, sorry, if I was looking for ration cards!"

"Why were you looking for rations cards, we got a good bunch of 'em!..."

He looked at her in her eyes and saw something was different. Something bad.

"...you weren't looking for rations cards. You were with Marlene, is that it?"

Her face faded as she admited: "Yes."

"You know she's up to no good."

"Well, no. This is exactly why I went see her when she asked for, this time." she paused and took Nate to another room so they could talk in privacy-or almost. "Y'know, the Fireflies? Well, she's the _boss_ of them! And she told me something surprising-yes they should've started sooner but still they're trying: Recently, her docs tried to find a vaccine. For the cordycep! She told me that if we wanted to join her, we'd be in security and she could help us or try at least to give us a better life. I know, that's sounds crazy, but imagine: a vaccine! No one would be sick anymore. We'd have the life we always wanted to have! Think about Ellie, do you really think she likes it to live this way? She doesn't have friends, she doesn't go to school, she's just scared to fall asleep sometimes because of what she heards outside. Her whole life could be _so_ much better."

"Talking about how she can't sleep sometimes, most of times it's because you're not back at night." Nate quickly catched up.

"Oh, no... so that's why when I go she seem that scared? I'm so sorry I just-" she took a deep breath, and took her head in her hands."I was just trying to try my best for her. For us." she let a sob come out, finally, she couldn't keep it inside more longer."I'm so tirred. This life is not what I wanted! I'm just tirred..."

"Hey," Nathan hugged Elena so thigh, he could only hear her soft sobs. He, then, took her head close to his."I promise to you, that whatever you're into, whatever happens to us, I'll help you. One day, all this is gonna be over." he chuckled softly."We're gonna have our perfect life all together." Elena, finally able to speak again, asked: "You really think so?"

And so, he answered:

"_I swear_."

...

**Autor's note:** Now leave me alone to die as I drown in feels.


	4. Good ol' Grandpa Sully

_Round and round, I won't run away this time. Can you show me what this life it's for?_

_Round and round, I'm not gonna let you change my mind. Can you show me what this life it's for?_

_-Round and Round, Imagine Dragons_

**December 24, 2024.**

"Another one! Another one! Come on, Grandpa Sully! Pleaaaase?"

On this special day of December, even if they didn't knew it, it was Christmas. This day seemed to be as normal as other ones; Nate and Elena we're still out trying to find ressources in this rude winter, while Sully was keeping Ellie from doing-and having-trouble.

"Hold on kiddo, 'gotta try to remember. My memory's not good as it used to be y'know? Ok, let's go for another one."

"Yay!" Ellie exclamed as she sat back in front of Sully.

"So, imagine that: Your father, your mom and me; we we're in some kind of secrect room, we kinda, y'know, ended up there by surprise. But yeah, anyway, we we're in and there was a kind of trap and we wanted to go through it. So the three of us pushed it and then, I said: "Well, well, well." and your father was all like:"Haha, that's cute." but your mom didn't get it. Do you get it, Ellie?"

"Uhhhh... No Grandpa. What is it?" She was so exited by the story the old pal was telling her, she didn't even tried to think about it. She loved him to talk about things from before the apocalypse; she was curious about what was it like before, and hearing her grandfather talk about his jokes all along their fabulous travels was, indeed, one of the best moments-if not the one-of her days.

"C'mon kiddo, you didn't even thought about it, you just want me to talk all by myself." Sully noticed.

"No I swear I don't know I have no idea! C'mon Grandpa, now tell me!"

"It's because it's a well..."

"Oh! I get it now! Hahaha! It's the best!"

Ellie was laughing so much-for such a little thing-she could barely breath. At this moment, Nate and Elena entered in the room.

"We're back!"

"Daddy! Mommy!"

Ellie ran to her parents, hugging them both at once, and Nate after took her up in his arms.

"So, Sully. Did you had any problem with this little trouble maker today?"

"Nah. She's been such an angel. Almost. Did ya know the kid likes the stories of our adventures? 'Been asking for some the whole day."

"Really?" He looked at Ellie. "So you like our stories, huh?"

"Yes! They're funny!"

Sully interupted them:"The kid laughs at everything. I bet she doesn't even understands the jokes."

"Well, it depends of the jokes and the stories you tell her." Nate catched up with a suspicious look.

"I told her the ones that could fit up with her age, don't worry."

"Examples?"

"When you almost gave me an heart attack, back when Elena saved your ass from Eddy and how you'd never cross a bridge again with her, also how stubborn she was back then-and still is sometimes-"

He hear Elena chuckling besides Nate and when he looked at her, she had a smile on her face and was looking away. He continued:

"-some things that happened back in Yemen, including the story of the well."

"The well? Wait, what well? I'm having a blank."

"Y'know," Elena started, "back in 2011 when we were running away from Marlowe's guys in Yemen and randomly, I opened a door and the three of us went in it. Later, you, guys, discovered that this place was the secret place you were looking for. The room was empty, only a sort of trap, a giant one. To open it we needed to push that trap and after we did, Sully said:"Well, well, well." and you laughed. You said:"That's cute." You don't remember?"

"I think so but it's vague... I don't get it, by the way."

"It's because it's a well, daddy!" Ellie said, smiling.

It took few seconds for Nate to finally understand but when he did remembered the scene, he let a "ohhhhhh yes!" coming out and laughed with Ellie.

"Oh wow. That seems like centuries ago! Talking about things from the past, we got you a present, Ellie, and I think you deserve it for not have caused trouble around this time." Because, yes, Ellie was the kind of little girl that would go head first into any kind of trouble.

Surprised, she said, with exitement:"A gift? For _me_? What is it?"

Elena had an other bag with her. A green back pack that seemed, not military, but had the colors of it. The already was few pins on it and a little plush. Ellie ran to it and her mother put in on her back. She seemed the most happy little girl in the whole world

"There you go, Ellie."

"I love it! Thank you very much mommy." she said as she hugged Elena.

"Hey, what about me?" Nate asked. "It's me that found it! Don't I deserve a hug too?"

Ellie ran to her dad and gave him the hug she owned him.

"_I love you, dad_."

"_I love you too, baby girl_." He looked at Elena. "What are you waiting for? Come." So she joined them, smiling, and they had a big family hug.

They were happy. They wished this moment could last forever.

_If only..._

**Autor's note:** Sorry for the long update, got a lack of inspiration. I did finished other chapters, though. Ah, weird me and my inspiration.


	5. The Outside

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones, _

_Enough to make my system blow._

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age. _

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_Ohohoh ohoh i'm Radioactive. Radioactive._

_-Radioactive, Imagine Dragons_

_**May 17, 2025.**_

"Should we move her to a school? There's a military one close here. Maybe it'll help her?"

"A school? What's the necessarity of school in _this_ world?! Elena, trust me, if you'd ask me to get our girl a school like 10 years ago I would for sure have accepted."

It was morning, almost twelve o'clock, Sully was still asleep-no surprise, the man slept almost all day-Ellie too, but in another room. The voices of her parents arguing didn't wake her up, even though they we're almost yelling. Their subject of the day: wheter yes or not, Ellie should go to school.

"Even if I've never really went so much at school, i'm sure it would have helped her in her life. But now? No. If you want her so much to learn how to write and read then we should do it home. You could even teach her usefull things than the actual school would."

"Like?"

"Like who are the good guys and who aren't, what to do or not, how to get out of trouble, how to fight, to escape from people, how to build supplies and find some; how to _survive_. We should also get her to see the outside."

Her door being ajar, Ellie did heard some sound and woke up.

"But she's too young for _this_!"

"It doesn't mean we can't start now!"

"And what if we all get in trouble and then we die while we're outside?!"

"It won't happen."

And a silence took it's place. Elena was looking at her husband, helpless, lost, with some fear and anger, even sadness, not understanding WHY it was such a hurry to push their girl, their baby, in this horrible world, in this _life_.

"How could you know it?" the woman asked, crossing her arms.

"I know it because it never happened and it never will. We always take big precautions. Why this time would it be different?"

"Ellie is just a child, Nate. This whole world would be all new for her, even though she's born in the middle of it. She doesn't know what's outside these walls. She doesn't have a _clue_ how awful it is, out there. It would just break her childhood." her voice has so much conpasion.

"Her childhood's already ruined. By giving her life in _this_, we ruined it." He sighed and went sit on what seemed a couch, more a rest of it.

"Don't say that."

"Well it's true! I mean, she has never had a real gift, a real toy, she doesn't have any friend! I can't really give my opinion on this, but you, you've had a normal childhood. You had a life. And I bet it wasn't like that."

"You're right on this."

The little girl, hearing this story intrigued by the voices, got up and looked through the door. She saw her parents, both facing the ground; one on the couch, the other still up. The light of the sun, hardly passing through the windows, wich we're covered by rests of blankets and few pieces of wood, was poorly illumating them. The place was dark, a morning darkness, and quiet.

"I think you're right." Elena catched up.

"About what?"

"This whole school and childhood thing. Maybe it'd be a better idea if we do it ourself. I mean, we're her parents afterall, right? We must learn her something, one day or another. Sully's getting older and older everyday. Soon, he won't be able anymore to take care of Ellie. She'll have to do it all by herself."

At this moment, exactly, the little girl who was spying on them decided to join the conversation, a little late because it was already done. She went hug her mother then asked her, "Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Nothing at all."

She then went closer to her father.

"Hey, baby.", he said."How about you? Would you like it to see the outside?"

"You mean, where mom and you always go? That would be cool!"

Nate smiled,"Sure, but before you gotta learn few things."

"What? But I thought we were going now!"

"Haha, no, Ellie. Now it's impossible. As I said, you must know what's outisde and you gotta learn everything about it."

"What do I need to learn? What's on outside?" The little girl couldn't keep all her excitement.

"Soon enough, you'll know."

"When do we start!?"

"Woa there, you trouble maker. We'll start once and only when you'll be ready."

"But I am ready, right now!" Ellie was jumping to her mom and dad like she couldn't stop and a smile wouldn't leave her precious face.

Nate looked at Elena, searching for an agreement in her eyes, her face, and when he got it...

"Then, let's go."


	6. BB's and Rats

_They say it's what you make, _

_I say it's up to fate. _

_It's moving in my soul,_

_I need to let it go._

_-Demons, Imagine Dragons._

_**August 1st, 2026.**_

"Ellie? Are you up?"

"Yep!"

"All ready to go?"

"Yes!"

"Got your backpack with some supplies in it?"

"Yes, dad, I told you, I'm ready! Can we go now?"

On some morning, really movemented, Ellie was about to have a new lesson. She never knows what she's gonna learn; her parents only tell her once they arrive where the lesson is gonna take it's place. More than a year had passed since they started this and for her parents, it still wasn't enough. The way it worked was very simple: she had a week to learn the thing that has been teached-build supplies, shoot with a bow, shoot something moving with a bow, etc.-but sometimes, she was staying home to learn stuff that you just gotta know about life. With Nate, it was the self-defense and surviving, with Elena, it was studying and practice the brain. How do you wanna survive if you don't use your head first?

These weeks could pass really fast or could be the longest weeks in her life. Once this week was over, she had another one to practice it and by the third week, she was supposed to control it and had sort of an exam about the subject. Most of the time, the girl didn't had any fault-well, she did have few ones and only when it was time for studying. She was smart just like her mother-also more than the majority of children of her age-but then again, she was more the kind of girl running up the streets looking for trouble. Like father, like daughter!

But today was a special day. Even if she didn't know it, she felt like it was different than usually. First, Elena was going with them, her and Nate, when usually, she stays at home. Secondly, Sully was coming too. She really didn't know why, she just had a sort of feeling. And it was a good feeling.

They were on their way, walking in an abandoned place, close to the quarantine zone tho-always the same spot-when Ellie asked, subtlely:

"So, what are we doing today?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out by your own." replied her father.

"Pshhh, that's what you always say."

"That's what I will always say."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"So i'm gonna shoot? With...with a gun? For real?!"

"Told you you'd figure out by yourself. But you're missing something."

"...What?"

She looked around searching for something different, something unusual; The target, the table to craft some shivs, bombs-that'll be later dad said-, and medical quits, the bow with some arrows, few standing corpse -told they were mannequins, it's on them that Ellie practiced how to steal someone-some boxes pilled one on the other, a car...

The car.

"Is it the car right there?"

"Congratulation, you got it right!"

"I'm gonna ride?" she asked with a smile.

"As I've been told, you did pretty good at your exams. For me, this means that you should be ready to try. Of course, it's not the one thing you need the most in your life but, it can be pretty useful sometimes. You're lucky to learn this now. In my time, we had to be at least 18 to get a liscense so we can drive. But now it's not the same at all, so I guess we can change the rules."

"18? That's old."

"Hey hey hold on here. I'm 50. Now _that's_ old. Kinda wish I'd be 18 again right now."

And Sully started aguing.

"Hey kiddo, I'm over 76. So you don't get a word."

"Sully, you've always been old, you're used to this."

"Nate, you're treading on some mighty tine ice here."

"Got it. I shut up."

" 'exactly."

"...but you gotta admit i'm kinda right from some point of view."

"Nate."

"Okay, guys, while you both argue on who's the oldest, i'll be in the car area with Ellie."

And so, Ellie and Elena made their way to the car.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Ok, so you remember your last home session?"

"Uh, I think so. It was about how to pull a cloch and... And..."

"Control the speed? Drive, maybe?"

"Oh yes, yes! Drive, that's it."

"You realize that you won't drive for real around town, do you? This is just for extreme emergencies. If you ever get in trouble and, somehow, you find another car working around, you'll be able to get out of this, right?"

"Yes I do. It won't be the more useful thing to learn, but it can be practical to know this just in case I get in trouble. Daddy told me so."

"Good."

There's been a silence, a little that sounded like eternity, a silence where neither of them could talk. Like if there was some awkward moment and they didn't dare to talk. The only difference between the two, is that Ellie really had nothing to say. But Elena did. So, after few seconds, she finally let it out

"Ellie, I want you to know that I am really proud of you. Because, doing all this, this... It's really brave. I mean, at your age, all I could do was reading books. _Tons_ of books. But I wasn't driving a car, neither could I shoot with anything. I even once told myself i'd never touch any of these and look at me now. Ah... I just, I really wanted you to know it. I am _so_ proud of you."

Ellie smiled and leaned on her mom, hugging her and said with all the peace and joy she had in her heart, a meaninful and true:

"And I am proud to be your daughter. Thank you, mom."

The mother smiled and hold her baby girl a little bit tighter than she already was and after a while Ellie sat correctly to drive and after a sigh Elena pitched:

"Okay! Let's do this now."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Ok, now that you're done with your driving lesson, it's time for you to shoot!" Nate exclaimed when he saw Ellie coming back from the car place.

"But I have already did that... Did I?"

"Shoot with a gun? I don't think so."

"What?!" she said, surprised. "A...a gun?"

"Hmhm." he nodded.

"A real one?"

"Ellie."

"What? I'm just asking."

"Why yes it's a real one! What, you expected us to find a toy for you so you can practice to shoot with that?"

"Toys? A gun toy? It exists?" she asked about the things from the past. Those things intrigued her at some point that when she sees an opportunity to talk about it, she does. They're like treasures for her, somehow.

"Not anymore, but yes, it _did_ exist. Anyways, so, you wanna shoot or not?"

"Of course, yes!"

Sully arrived with a BB rifle and gave it to Nate who, later, gave it to Ellie. He then explained her how hold the gun and recharge, now, let's see if she can shoot. There was few targets; some moving, others stable. She started to shoot them. 1 shot, 2 shots...

"Oh my god. I did it! Did you guys see that?"

"Yes Ellie." Elena, Nate and Sully said in same time.

"I shot right in the middle!"

"Exactly. Wich means you're ready for the next level." says her father.

"The what? Wich level? I thought after this I'd be good for the rest and I'd do something new."

"Oh no! I am not over with you."

"So what's this next level?"

"Come, follow me."

They walked to some street, abandoned, not so much lighten, but enough to see something move. Nate had hidden few traps and cages. In them, he had caugh little animals. He went to get them by telling Ellie something.

"Wanted to know what's the next level? There you go."

He got one of the cages and almost threw it in front of Ellie.

"Rats."

"Rats?! What do you mean by rats? You mean_ shooting_ rats?!"

"Exactly."

"Seriously?" she couldn't believe what she heard. "So what, you just gonna open the cage, let them go and I gotta shoot them before they go away?"

"That's it."

"But those things are fast!" Ellie noticed.

"Someone running after you can be pretty fast."

"Yeah, maybe, but they'll be _human_, so they'll be quite a little bit more bigger. Those rats thing are really small, how do you want me get them?" she asked almost desesperate.

"You shot right in the middle of that target lately, didn't you?"

"...Yeah."

"And it was small and far away from you."

She nodded.

"And, if i'm right, it was moving."

Ellie sighed. "Exactly."

"So, you should be very capable of shooting rats now."

She mutlered. "damn."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing I was just.. Nothing."

Nathan put the cages few steps from her and just before opening them he asked:"You're ready? You won't get another chance."

"Yeah yeah, i'm ready."

3..2..1...

He opened the cage and as the rat was running away, Ellie shot three times. She missed the first two ones and almost got it, but failed, the third time. But still, the small animal had got away by the time.

"No! I almost got it! That's not fair, that's... NO!"

"Next time, Ellie." Elena tried to calm her. But Ellie was angry at herself. She wanted to throw the gun away, really, she wanted to break it, put it in pieces and never touch that damn thing ever again. The anger almost made her missed something. An other animal, as small as a rat, maybe a mouse or something else, was hiding, waiting for the perfect moment to cross to an other hidding place. Ellie, noticing it, put the gun back on her shoulder, VISA and shot. This time, she got it.

She ran at the place she had shoot, took the mouse in her hands and yelled at her parents, who were already going home when they got stoped by the sound of the shot.

"Look look! I got it this time, look!" she showed them, proud this time, the corpse of her victim.

Nate, surprised in the good way, really impressed, exclamed, "Oh! Well that's amazing!... But Ellie, please, take that thing away from me."

She threw it away and gave the rifle back to her mother. "So? Did I pass the test?" she asked nervously. Both Elena and Nate chuckled as they looked at each other and then at Ellie, smiling.

"Yes, Ellie."

It's the first time she had pass a test the same day she has learned the lesson.

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down,_

_And it's a long way up when you hit the ground,_

_Get up now, get up. Get up now._

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, hey!_

_I'm on top of the world, hey! _

_Waiting for this for a while now. _

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, hey! _

_Been holding it for a while, hey! _

_Taking it with me if I can. _

_Been dreaming of this since a child. _

_I'm on top of the world._

_-__On the top of the world, Imagine Dragons._

**Autor's note:** I AM SINCERELY SORRY FOR THE WAIT REALLY I HAD NOOOOO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE, I HAD A TOTAL BLANK AND I THOUGHT I WAS OVER AND I HAD TO STOP I KNOW IT TOOK ME FOUR DAMN WEEKS TO WRITE THE THING AND IM SORRY AGAIN. It's also the longest chapter i've written so it makes for it but still it was long like hell. Sorry again, by the way.

**2nd Autor note:** Sorry. Really sorry.

**3rd Autor note:** Did I mention I was sorry? Well I am. Sorry.


End file.
